


Crash the Wedding

by FrenchKey



Series: CapIM Tony Reverse Bang 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Doombots, Inspired by Art, M/M, Shmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Some unexpected guests appear. Steve and Tony have to deal with it before the celebrations can start.





	Crash the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123725) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



> This was inspired by Araydre's wonderful art. Remember to check it out and leave nice comments! My beta was the fabulous [ Adrasteia](https://delphyn.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘You may now kiss your husband,’ the minister told Steve.

Tony leaned forward and tilted his head up, lips puckering in an exaggerated pout. Steve smiled and leaned in. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he suddenly change the movement into a tackle and forward roll. Tony cursed as they hit the floor. 

‘Doombots,’ Steve spat.

They sprang up, back to back. Tony’s emergency gauntlets were already forming around his hands and Steve had no doubt that the full armour would be only minutes away. He turned to catch the shield that Bucky sent winging across the heads of the crowd and pulled it tight against his body. Most of the guests had drawn some sort of weapon and were forming into small tactical groups.

A repulsor whined and a shot flew past Steve’s ear. He punched forward with the edge of the shield and took the Doombot’s head off. They were swarming into the church from all sides. Steve growled and sent the shield flying. It bounced once, twice and a third time before returning to his arm. Three bots collapsed into heaps. Tony spun around him, firing rapidly and another five fell. 

In the end, the fight didn’t last long. Doombots weren’t the most challenging of opponents at the worst of times and a church full of Avengers and SHIELD agents was far from the worst of times. Steve caught sight of Hill radioing for clean-up as Happy bustled up to spirit them back to the tower for the reception.

‘Well, husband, when I said I expected an exciting wedding day, this wasn’t really what I had in mind,’ Tony muttered into Steve’s ear as they left the church.

Steve laughed, ‘No, you were thinking more along the lines of athletic celebratory sex, weren’t you?’

Tony winked at him. Steve slid his free hand down and squeezed his ass.

‘There’s still plenty of today left,’ he whispered.


End file.
